Talk:North Kryta Province
Location So, it's the south beach? The little one just under Lion's Arch, not the big wide one way up north of Lion's Arch? Banaticus 07:52, 22 December 2006 (CST) Hard Mode In hard mode, do the ettins past the top left portal make it impossible to get vanquisher? --71.114.156.221 00:02, 11 May 2007 (CDT) : I don't think they always spawn past the portal but when they do, I'm 90% sure you have to kill them. And if it's impossible to aggro, youre screwed :( --Buzzer 03:22, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::They only spawn if you have the pig quest active. "lost pig"? Obtained from the farmer near said portal. Abandon it. --BlueNovember 09:25, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::Assuming you do have the The Last Hog quest active, no need to abandon (which requires going back to town). Go south and mess with the Prize-Winning Hog to make the Gypsie Ettins come out and attack. If the quest is not active, get it from nearby Farmer Dirk, then mess with the hog. 71.30.184.94 22:38, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Vanquishing with Defend North Kryta Province I was wondering is it better to try and vanquish this place with Defend North Kryta province around? I'm thinking because there are less enemies and if a 55 could easily take out most of the titans then 6 55s should have no problem or w/e. That and the fact that less monsters spawn with the quest active --Blue.rellik 03:11, 5 June 2007 (CDT) While vanquishing this area @ HM with the Defend Kryta quest active we had to fight titans (obviously) but proceeding I had the feeling that moving made new spawns appear just outside of radar range. I guess it is possible to vanquish this area killing under 40 foes, perhaps even with just ONE kill (a pet I guess), this should be tested. Edit: I just tested this, seems they foreseen this as they made some titans spawn near the entrances, but I guess that if you could kill those it can be over in about 25 kills Shai Meliamne 09:06, 20 August 2007 (CDT) No scales? I wanted to farm Scales today but there are NO SCALES nearly right outside LA durning quest What Lies Beneath - want my Scales back. Any suggestions? --Grethort 11:35, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Do the quest imo. Lord of all tyria 11:36, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::I did - i also completed GW:EN T_T --Grethort 11:38, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::Should probably say that the skale disappeared after doing the quest, not during. In that case, I have no idea :S Lord of all tyria 11:40, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::They disappeared for me as well. Just means vanquishing became a lot easier --Blue.rellik 11:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) enemies removed? I just vanquished this area last night, and I did not see any of the following creatures at all: Fog Nightmare, Spined Aloe, Reed Stalker, Ancient Oakheart. I can remember seeing the Stalkers and Oakhearts a long time ago, but I haven't seen any of them recently. I'm pretty sure the monster table for this area has been updated, and they've been removed. Anyone else care to comment on this? —Dr Ishmael 21:49, 5 November 2007 (UTC) : On the Reed Stalker page it says they spawn rarely in the swamp area. I've never seen one, or any of the other monsters you say. I reckon they can be removed. - Buzzer 05:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. And if anyone *does* see them in the future, they can easily be re-added. —Dr Ishmael 17:00, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::It might be prudent to re-check the area in normal mode too. While I don't expect any differences, it is theoretically possible (bugs or whatever) that some rare normal monsters got left out and wasn't implemented into hard mode. Remember, Anet ppl have to manually adjust the skill sets and levels for each and every one of them for hardmode. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:13, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Reed Stalkers and Ancient Oakhearts and Fog Nightmares, oh my! Has anyone run across Level 17 Reed Stalkers here before? Two of 'em just popped up right after I nearly got blasted by a horde of Bog Skales. Not a happy surprise for my l'il 14'er. Meanwhile, I've added them to the Reed Stalker and North Kryta Province articles. 71.30.184.94 04:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, now I've also run into a pair of Level 17 Ancient Oakhearts. Is there a monster rush going on this weekend? Perhaps they found all that Pumpkin Pie and Hard Apple Cider out there, and rushed to neighboring districts in a drunken stupor. 71.30.184.94 05:24, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::The trinity of despair is complete! Level 20 Fog Nightmares are popping up for me now (not the one from the quest). Luckily, my avatar is level 17 now, and with help from Beetletun henchmen, was able to handle the weasel. Is this a new level-based surprise package from Anet? Previous avatars hadn't had these to deal with in North Kryta. Just glad they don't pop all at the same time. 71.30.184.94 22:13, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Did you read my comments right above here, under "enemies removed?" They didn't appear when I vanquished the area in Hard Mode, and no one else volunteered that they'd seen them recently (HM or NM), so I removed them. I'll add notes to them that they don't appear in HM. —Dr Ishmael 00:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Argh, yes, I read them *blushing*... the next day, after I had already added my notes. While still logged into the game, worried about possibly more excessively high level popups for the area, I just looked at the monster list, then edited, and didn't read beforehand - won't happen again! Sorry for that. Should I move the stuff into the other section? 71.30.184.94 04:05, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::No no no, what you did was fine, no need to change anything, I just wanted to make sure you understood why they weren't listed at the time. —Dr Ishmael 14:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I was vanquishing this area today and I found 1 Ancient Oakheart on cliffs near the beach, surrounded with some Bog Skales, so I removed the Normal Mode - only note. But there weren't any Reed Stalkers or Fog Nightmares.Alverel 18:04, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Luxon Settlement As the Luxon Settlement is no longer in the game, I've removed it from the Points of Interest section, and have added a line regarding it's past presence in the Notes section. Ostic 01:24, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Have you noticed that even though the settlement does no longer exist you can still see the turtles on the mission map and on the radar? 11:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Back in the day... Maybe some of you can help me out here. A long time ago before I had even made one character reach level 20 (a few months after the game release) I was wondering around in NKP and while looking over the bog on the cliffs along the west side of the bog, I looked across and saw lightning strike on the cliffs on the other side. As I kept looking a sillouette (the atmosphearic haze made it a sillouette) of the statue of Dwayna appeared and remained there erect. At the time I thought "Oh cool" but nothing more really. A few months later I went back to see if I could find the statue again, but with no luck. Every few months or so I'd remember it and check back but never find it. I'm there now and I still don't see it. Maybe my memory is a bit fuzzy, but a few things I remember for sure. I was on the cliffs above the bog and I was looking east, towards Scoundrel's Rise. I know because I remember bringing up the U Map to see if there was any indication of where it might be there. Anybody ever seen this before or am I just delusional? --Knux 06:54, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Chasm? Changed "chasm" in this article to "crevasse", it is in Prophecies after all... 19:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC)